Highly-connected radio frequency and microwave communication networks, commonly referred to as mesh networks, are known. Mesh networks provide high availability by maintaining a high degree of connectivity between nodes. Compared to RF communications, Free-Space Optical (FSO) communications provide higher data rates, lower probability of detection, and are less susceptible to jamming. In addition, FSO communications are not subject to spectrum usage limits. While RE mesh networks are widely used in tactical situations, FSO systems generally remain a collection of point-to-point links (node degree≦2). Such low-connectivity systems may have high latency, low throughput, and poor resilience as any single broken optical link may partition the network into disconnected segments.
Attempts have been made to achieve FSO networks having a higher node degree. Some systems provide multiple (N) optical terminals at each node (node degree=N). However, this approach does not scale in practice, as each increase in node degree requires an additional high-speed optical communications terminal and thus significantly increases the cost and size, weight, and power (SWaP) characteristics. It will be appreciated that a small aircraft or vehicle may support at most two optical communications terminals (node degree≦2). Other systems may increase availability by providing an RE overlay network in addition to optical point-to-point links, wherein the RE network can provide backup and control capabilities. However, such hybrid networks do not actually achieve a higher optical node degree and thus may suffer from degraded data rates, higher probability of detection, and lower jam resistance when a single optical traffic link is broken. Therefore, there is a need for a FSO network with a high node degree and which requires a minimal number of optical communications terminals at each node.